


Still

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S6, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is still trying to save Buffy; early S6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "lullaby" prompt at open_on_sunday

She never rested easily these days. The others didn't seem to notice or, more likely, wouldn't let themselves acknowledge the darkening circles under her eyes, the expression of grief that pulled her features into a constant frown. He marked them, though, fretted over them, agonizing over secrets confessed in a moment of weakness. Secrets he wished he didn't know but couldn't forget.

From her windowsill he watched her sleeping fitfully and hummed old childhood lullabies, attempting to chase the world away. The methods were different now, but the intention was the same: every night he still tried to save her.


End file.
